


Neverland

by Antares_28



Series: Let's Hit the Road [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neverland, Peter Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn are fugitives. After escaping from National City, they are now looking for Jeremiah Danvers, who is still alive. Just a little work to explore their feelings and their fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fic has been totally unexpected and I could even consider it as a kind of stream of consciousness. It is about Alex and J'onn, as they are escaping from National City in order to rescue Jeremiah Danvers.  
> It's just a little work to explore their thoughts, their emotions and their fears.  
> Please enjoy it and let me know what you think so... Review, review, review! Reviews are very important for writers because they help us to be motivated about our works :)

"Second star to the right, and straight on till the morning," Alex whispers as she gazes up at the dark and immense sky, lying on the makeshift bed they made with a sleeping bag and several blankets.

J'onn – she likes to refer at him as J'onn, since it's his true identity and he doesn't need to live undercover anymore - is sitting on the ground next to her, his back pressed against a trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"What?" He asks, glancing curiously at her.

Alex turns her head toward him, tearing her eyes away from the sky.

"Nothing," she murmurs. "It's something I used to love when I was a little girl. Peter Pan and Neverland."

"Neverland?" Not understanding the sense of her words, J'onn can't help but ask her again, even if Alex seems completely lost in her own mind.

In fact, she doesn't reply immediately and he almost regrets his insistence. Maybe he has crossed some personal lines, and the last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable.

"Neverland," Alex repeats and she straightens herself up, crossing her legs and wrapping one of the blankets around her shoulders. "It's a wonderful place of magic, where people never grow up and have no responsibilities or duties. They live there and do what they want, they explore the wildest and the most vivid forest, they swim in the purest water... They even fight pirates and hang out with fairies, Indians and many other mystical creatures."

Then she laughs ruefully, shaking her head. "Obviously, this place doesn't exist in our world. I'm just... tired, and rambling hopelessly."

J'onn stares at her, regarding the delicate features of her face, lightly illuminated by the full moon.

She seems so little and vulnerable. Like him, she has her own injuries on her body and soul. Alex seems tough and strong, but he knows how fragile she really is. She has already lost so much during her life. J'onn remembers the first time he met her, in the jail. She was broken and astray. After Jeremiah's death, she spent all those years without her dad feeling completely alone. Yes, she still had her mother and Kara, but it wasn't the same. Jeremiah always understood her and they were very close. Eliza, on the other hand, has always been hard on her, pushing her to do everything better, to be more responsible, to look after Kara. So, she couldn't talk with her, and she couldn't talk with Kara either. Kara was her little sister, she had to protect her, not burden her with her fears and problems.

Alex tried to be the perfect daughter, not wanting to give her mother more worries than those she already had. She collected excellent grades, she graduated very young and, at just twenty-two years, she became a PhD student in the Bio-engineering Lab at Stanford. But then, some months after that, she broke. It was as though she couldn't breathe anymore, she felt like a bird in a cage.

So, she didn't care about grades, publications or work anymore, and instead started to hang out at bars and clubs, to drink and even to have a reckless sex. Somehow, it all made her feel alive. The geeky and clever old version of herself disappeared, and a new, bold, badass Alex was born. Eliza and Kara didn't know anything about that, and Alex developed into a very skilled liar. She deceived them all about her life, about her job, about her studies. It was almost too easy. She felt free and powerful and she didn't realize she was actually wasting her life away.

Until Hank's arrival.

He gave her a new purpose, guided her toward the right path again and, above all, trusted her. J'onn was the first person, after her father's death, who actually saw her. She could be vulnerable with him, showing her weakness and all her fears. He trained her, not only to fight against the most different aliens but, above all, to face her impotence and imperfection. He gave her the strength to believe that failure and mistakes were okay. He taught her they were indispensable to better herself.

And J'onn couldn't be prouder of her, his Alex. The Alex he respects and admires. The Alex he loves. Looking at her, rambling about pirates and fairies and a fantastic place where people don't grow up, she reminds him of a little girl. Maybe Alex just grew up too quickly. J'onn can't help but feel guilty. Because of him, she had to escape from her life, to leave the people she loves, to become a fugitive. She doesn't deserve this.

They remain in silence for some minutes - or probably more, J'onn doesn't know as he has been lost in his thoughts- when he finally speaks: "I guess it would be a nice place."

Alex gives him a small smile, nodding. "It sure is, J'onn."

And in that precise moment, J'onn makes a promise to himself. He will take her to her own version of Neverland, when everything is fixed.


End file.
